nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Skye
Skye is a female cockapoo (cocker spaniel/poodle mix) and the first female member of the PAW Patrol, with the second being Everest. Her primary purpose is to keep a close eye on emergencies from above using her helicopter, and using her helicopter's grappling hook to save people & transport the team members from place to place if necessary. She is voiced by Caitlin Hale. Skye is the first female member of the PAW Patrol, and her main color is pink. Her job is usually based on flying and lookout, and she rides a helicopter. Skye always makes her landings graceful with flips. Her grace and her excellent memorization skills helps her do well at Pup Pup Boogie, she tells Chase she has a trick of saying the Pup Pup Boogie moves out loud. Skye is very lovable and emotional (shown in "Pups Save the Bunnies"). NickJr.com Description Skye is a smart Cockapoo who loves to fly in her helicopter or with the wings in her pup pack. She tries everything with a backflip, grace, and a smile. Skills Fly Personality Skye is fun-loving and loves to play and participate in fun activities with her fellow PAW Patrol friends such as Pup Pup Boogie. However, she and Zuma are unusually competitive against each other. Skye is very brave and smart. Skye also has a fear of eagles, as seen in "Pups Save a Toof". Skye is an adorable pup with magenta colored eyes. She has a special pilot outfit in the color pink. Skye is the smallest of the pups, and she is the first female member of the PAW Patrol. Her shaggy ears, her tail, the fluff on her head, and the circles around her eyes are a golden-brown/orange color. Her legs, snout, and belly are a cream color. The rest of her body is golden-brown. Her nose is brown and so are her eyebrows. She has three small eyelashes and fluff on her forehead. Attires Here is a gallery of Skye's attires throughout the series. Like all of the PAW Patrol pups, Skye has her own personalized pup-tag, with a shape of a propeller symbol on it, which she uses to communicate with Ryder, the Lookout, and the other PAW Patrol pups. When in use, the pup-tag flashes its light. The pup-tag also has a special mechanism, which allows the PAW Patrol pups to make video calls to other PAW Patrol members. Pup Tag Pup Pack Skye's pink vest comes equipped with a pup pack. When activated (by a bark), the pup pack transforms into a set of wings, and jets to help Skye fly. Her Mission PAW pup pack contains a suction cup launcher that can grab objects such as crowns. It also provides a set of wings to allow her to fly on missions, such as investigating a rumor that Barkingburg Castle was haunted. Skye has a pink helicopter with a harness in the back. Only Ryder, Marshall, Rocky, Mr. Porter, Alex Porter, Danny, Luke Stars and Ace Sorensen have used the harness. Skye's helicopter contains a cable that can be used to pick up out-of-reach objects. The vehicle number is 04. During later missions in the jungle, Skye's helicopter is painted in camouflage and takes a more jungle-themed appearance, adding a pair of pontoons to the sides of her helicopter alongside the wheels. Skye's Mission PAW vehicle, dubbed the "sky cycle", is a motorcycle that can transform into a four-wheeled flying hovercraft. With the opening of Adventure Beach and the pups being assigned their Sea Patrol duties, Skye was given a new seaplane to help protect the beach. The plane comes with a scoop she can use to swoop in and rescue anyone in trouble. Skills and Abilities Skiye is the only flying pup, with her jet-pack set and her helicopter. Skye is a great dancer, and she can do backflips with grace. Her goggles have built in binocular-like lenses. Whenever Skye jumps, she almost always does a backflip. Polls Do you like Skye? Yes. No. Do you like Skye more than Everest? Yes. No. What's your favorite thing about Skye? She's adorable She's a good dancer She wears pink She can fly What is your favorite attire of Skye? Normal Outfit Acrobat Suit Camping Uniform Halloween Costume Knight costume Adventure Bay All-Stars basketball uniform Snowboard Gear Winter Hat and Scarf Mer-Pup Martial Arts Uniform Air Rescue Uniform (Air Pups) | |} Category:Characters Category:PAW Patrol Category:Dogs Category:Females Category:Animals Category:Heroes Category:Heroines Category:Nick Jr. characters Category:PAW Patrol Characters